Dernier instant
by Ursidelle
Summary: Réécriture des derniers instants de Gus à l'hôpital. [Participation au Challenge d'août du Collectif NONAME]


**Salut ^^**

 **Nouvelle fiction, la plus personnelle et celle qui me tient le plus à coeur à l'heure actuelle. Ce livre est pour plusieurs raisons l'un de mes livres préférés, alors une fanfiction s'imposait.**

 **Fanfiction. Amitié. Ecriture. Partage**. Texte écrit dans le cadre du **Challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME** : rassemblement d'auteurs qui encourage l'échange et la solidarité entre auteurs et lecteurs. Vous aussi, rejoignez-nous, participez au Challenge d'Août, et envahissez vos fandoms de prédilection de vos textes et de vos belles reviews qui motivent tant !

* * *

Un gros appareil gris vrombit en expulsant de l'oxygène tandis que son voisin émet un bip qui se fait de plus en plus lent et court, accompagné d'un courbe verte qui monte et descend sur l'écran sombre avec peine.

Dans la pièce règne un silence parfait, quoique que de temps à autres percé par une inspiration plus forte que les autres.

Un fille est au chevet du garçon allongé dans le lit, fixant inlassablement son visage paisible. Il aurait pu simplement dormir songe-t'elle, malheureusement ce n'était qu'un songe perdu parmi tant d'autres. Le monde semble à l'arrêt, bloqué sur un instant que la jeune fille ne veut quitter. Tout est si calme, si apaisant, tranquille comme la tombée de la nuit qui a commencé depuis une poignée de minute déjà la ville s'endort doucement et l'agitation quais permanente du centre ville s'estompe.

Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il se passait toujours quelque chose : un enfant ayant fait une mauvaise chute, une vieille dame qui s'est évanouie dans la cuisine, un ado qui s'est cassé le bras …. Ce lieu regorgeait d'émotions contraires, allant de la tristesse de la mort jusqu'à la joie de la naissance. Et coincée entre elles, il y avait l'attente on attendait un diagnostic, un résultat. Tout cela n'était d'aucune importance pour Hazel, seul comptait les derniers souffles de Gus. Les deux jeunes restaient à l'écart de ce ballet incessant.

La jeune adulte n'avait jamais compris le besoin d'appartenir à la société, de s'imposer des codes pour un soit-disant bien commun.. La société moderne est basé sur le physique des personnes, sur ce à quoi il ressemble vu dl'extérieur. Si la vie ne tenait compte que de l'esprit des personnes, le monde serait-il différent ? Sans doute. Ou peut-être n'était il pas fait pour les gens comme eux au final, sans doute étaient ils condamnés à demeurait immobile tandis que s'éloignait l'horizon.

Augustus n'avait jamais accepté tout cela, il s'était engagé dans une quête contre les exigences et les codes de l'humanité. Il les comparait à un cancer : cela faisait partie de soit tout en nous détruisant .

De son côté, Hazel avait toujours vécu ainsi, tout en pensant dur comme fer que ce serait toujours ainsi. Et puis il y avait eu le groupe de soutient et elle avait rencontré Augustus. Un fan de basket à ce qu'elle avait compris. Il avait donné à la vie de Grace un tout autre aspect, il lui avait donné un raison de se battre. Gus l'avait aimé, Gus l'avait fait voyagé, Gus lui avait appris à voir le maladie sous un autre angle. Avec lui, elle a avait ri, elle avait profité du monde extérieur, elle avait été elle même. Gus avait été la meilleure période de sa vie. Mais cela n'avait que trop peu duré. Ils avaient eu leur infinité, bien que trop petite pour une infinité. Mais les meilleures comme les pires choses ont une fin, et celle-ci survenait quand on l'attendait le moins.

Lorsqu'on l'avait appelé, la jeune fille avait aussitôt bondit dans sa voiture pour rejoindre son aimé. Et puis elle l'avait vu, allongé sur ce lit, inconscient. Elle savait que c'était la fin, cette terrible fin qu'elle redoutait depuis Amsterdam. Le compte à rebours arrivait à zéro, sans pouvoir le remonter. Le monde savait comment était la vie avant la mort, et il imaginait comment la vie avait lieu après la mort. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'intéresser à ce qui se passait pendant la mort ? Seul ceux qui y assistaient connaissait son déroulement, pas celui qu'on apprend dans les livres, celui qu'on ressent lorsque le corps de son proche décide d'arrêter de se battre pour une cause perdue d'avance.

Les sportifs entraînent leurs corps, les obèses détestent leurs corps et les autres font avec. Mais les malades, eux, sont prisonniers de leur propre corps. En y pensant, la guérison est une bataille contre soit-même. Et si l'on est vaincu, on en meurt.

La Dernière journée avait été sympa. Elle leur avait permis de s'échapper de leurs quotidiens et de leurs obligations l'espace de 24h. Pourtant, il n'était pas allé dans un parc d'attraction ou autre. Ils avaient savouré une dernière fois l'insouciance de la jeunesse.

L'appareil à oxygène fonctionne toujours, mais les respirations de Waters se font de plus en plus éloignés. Soudain, un bip continu se fait entendre. Lancaster se lève doucement alors que des infirmières s'approchent tranquillement d'elle. C'est fini. Personne n'essaie de réanimer le corps du garçon, c'est inutile. Grace lance un dernier regard vers celui qui fut son unique amour.

On lui dit qu'il faut partir, que les professionnels font faire une tonne de constats rentrant dans un protocole. Le couple détestait les protocoles, il se demandait toujours comment des humains dotés d'un conscience et d'une intelligence pouvaient être catalogués dans des dossiers.

La jeune fille quitte silencieusement la pièce, puis sort par l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Elle ne voit pas ses parents qui lui font signe de la main, et n'entend pas non plus leurs appels. Elle ne se concentre plus sur rien car plus rien n'est digne d'intérêt pour elle. Sa vie s'est arrêté avec le cœur de Gus. Elle se dirige vers l'arrière de l'hôpital, dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle fouille brièvement dans sa veste et en sort un petit étui argenté. Ce dernier contient une cigarette, celle qu'elle a volé quand elle avait appris qu'elle souffrait d'un cancer de la thyroïde et qui est restée la depuis. Fumer lui est interdit car cela précipiterait sa mort, alors ce petit objet représente un flingue pour elle : un oneshot. Elle s'était toujours demandé si elle s'en servirait un jour où elle n'aurait puis la force de se battre. Finalement elle s'est battu pour deux, alors maintenant elle décide de tout arrêter. Elle débranche sa bonbonne portable et porte le cigarette à sa bouche. Elle l'allume.

Puisque rien ne vaut plus la peine de continuer à vivre, autant choisir sa mort. Tel fut le dernier privilège de sa triste et courte existence.

* * *

 **Ce que ça vous fait de lire des fanfitions -** Un plaisir et une certaine admiration.  
 **Ce que ça vous fait d'écrire des fanfictions -** Une manière d'exprimer ma reconnaissance pour le travail fait sur les œuvres originales et apporter ma pierre dans l'édifice.  
 **Ce que ça vous fait de recevoir des reviews -** Un grand plaisir, car les reviewers prennent le temps de nous exprimer leur ressenti et leur avis sur notre travail.


End file.
